


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape One

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Recording, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: So, I was given a recorder by Cindy to record my thoughts and feelings in while I'm stuck in a cage. Long story.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> A few ETN writers did what they call video documentations that pretty much take place before Our Eternity Together first started over two year ago, and so I've decided to do something similar. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE ONE: HOW I ENDED UP IN THIS MESS**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_Uh, is this on?_

_Ok, it is working, good._

_Um well…ok this isn’t easy for me, but I might as well do this, and I know that Cindy is taking a risk by giving this to me. Yeah, uh, Cindy gave me this digital recorder to record my thoughts and feelings while I’m being held prisoner by Junko Enoshima._

(She pauses and sniffs before she continues.)

_I should start at the beginning and explain who I am and how I ended up being prisoner of the top villain from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy. Now, I haven’t played any DR games, and to be honest, until I got dragged into this mess, I hadn’t even known it existed._

(Sighs.)

_There I go again, rambling instead of explaining who I am._

_Ok, so my name is Delta Hatcher, on the website Archives Of Our Own, or AO3, I’m known as Dede42, and I’m a writer of Escape the Night fanfictions…among other types. I also go by Dede42 on Discord, and in some ways, that’s how I got pulled into this mess._

(Hears something and waits a few seconds before she starts talking again.)

_Sorry, I thought I head Junko coming, but I was wrong._

_Ok, so over two years ago, November of 2018 to be exact, a writer who I know as Mystic, began writing what is known as Our Eternity Together after she, unintentionally, let the Cursed God into the ETN fandom._

_Mystic had started writing out a series known as Unlucky Twelve, was approached by a guy who offered to make her stories more real, and she didn’t know it was the Cursed God until it was too late. For you see, once he managed to get into the fandom, he started influencing the other ETN writers on AO3 in ways that they weren’t really aware of it…at first._

_Now, I wasn’t aware of any of this since I wasn’t on AO3 or even Discord at the time. I, too, was writing ETN fanfic, but I had started from the beginning, the first season, and I was posting on a different website._

_It was after Ines, a fellow writer, talked me into joining her Discord server in March of 2019, later causing me to join Mystic’s server, and it was in April that I joined AO3 to start posting there. I figured that’s when I got targeted…although I don’t know why, and I probably never will know._

_Anyway, from that point forward, the Cursed God has parasites sent out to the writers, infecting them for different reasons, and he had plans for a number of them, especially for Mystic. He wants to keep Mystic innocent and marry her so, on her own accord, can take down the barrier between fiction and reality, allowing him access to the real world._

_I’m not going to go through all of what’s been going on in OET, for it took a while for me to piece it all together, but I do know that more writers got pulled in during the month of April, and I was one of them._

_I had been sent a parasite known as a Mind Moulder…and long story short, I was rescued by the Society Against Evil, the parasite was removed, and instead of being sent back to the real world, I and other writers went with Rene and Bailey to join up with our fellow writers and the ETN YouTubers._

_There had been some kind of Victorian Christmas situation going on, there was talk about the Tokens of Everlock, of how there were actually eight, and one of them is inside a person. There was also talk about there being a traitor, but more about that and the 8_ _th_ _token later._

_I don’t know why I got pulled into this, only that I was, and basically, this whole experience has been hard on me. You see, Mystic is prone to running off, which she did after certain ETN YouTubers died in the final death challenge, and this also had to do with certain members of the group trying to hypnotize Mystic after the challenge in order to get her to stay put._

_I didn’t think it was a good idea to hypnotize Mystic, but no one listened to me, and boy has that become a recurring theme these past two years._

_So we had to look for Mystic, using what was known as white teastones to make wishes on, a tracker, and then a gold orb that lead us to this chocolate factory that was in the middle of this city. It was clear from the moment that we first saw the inhabitants that there was something seriously wrong with the place, but with the focus being on finding Mystic, and the truth of the place didn’t reach our brains until we were deep inside the chocolate factory._

_The factory was run by a man named Lennan, who Alison knew very well and I suspect that they had dated before he’d been forced to flee the victorian mansion, and after a lot of running around, crawling through vents, we ended up in a control room of sorts that pretty much screamed that Lennan was controlling the people of the city with mind control._

(Sighs and sounds of her shifting on the bed for a better position.)

_My memory of that place does get a bit fuzzy for a while, due to a mind-controlling gold ticket getting stuck to my forehead, and when I came to, things were still hectic with Mystic running off for a bit and us searching for her…again._

_Of course we did find her…well, some of the group found her, apparently tried to do hypnosis on her once again, and a lot of hurt feelings. Also during all of this a demon named Candy Pop, still in Alice’s body as far as I know, was having to be put to sleep because he was acting all weird and protective of these creepy baby dolls._

_Long story short, we fought the workers, confronted Lennan, got trapped in cages, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it._

(She sniffs.)

_That’s another recurring theme where I can’t seem to do anything, partly because no one will_ let _me do anything._

_I’m – I’m getting ahead of myself._

_Ok, so Lennan was wanting to mind control the whole world, had plans for each of us, although I don’t know what he would’ve done to them since the topic of the Blood Moon got brought up, and then he did brainwash Mystic, Alice, Ro, and even Stella for a while – until he was killed by Alison. I – I – I can still remember his scream, the sight of the blood, and, it was traumatizing to the point that I threw up in the cage that I was inside._

_With Lennan’s death, the mind control ended, and while Ines and Nora did help me get out of that cage and clean me up, the rest were focused on Mystic – who ended up getting nabbed, along with Alice, Ro, and Safiya by the use of a dark teastone, and Genevieve went after them by the use of a white teastone._

(She sighs and blows her nose into a tissue.)

_I guess she did, because we all got teleported away to somewhere else and…ok, I can’t do this right now, I need a break. But I’ll record more later…maybe._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do one-shots, so this is new for me. Just bear with me. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
